benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wątek:Pan Wojny Mordoru/@comment-24597134-20160513152343/@comment-27970659-20160522054839
Pan Wojny Mordoru napisał(a): Gdy przeczytałem co b(specjalnie z małej)enio tutaj piszę a co jest aboslutną bzdurą, postanowiłem to obalić. Benio kłamie tutaj że Katolicyzm nie jest prawdziwym kościołem wybranym przez Boga. To błąd który tu obale: '1. Wyższość Katolików nad protestantami ' Wystarczy spojżeć na historiie, zakładając że Jezus który jest Bogiem założył kościół to kościół jak i jego członkowie muszą być wyraźnie lepsi niż inni ponieważ będąc członkami kościoła Boga, stają się jego obrazem na ziemi. Historiia jasno ukazuje że tym kościołem jest katolicyzm, wynika to z faktu że Katolicy to NADludzie. W Bitwie pod Grunwaldem Polacy, będący katolikami, pokonali najpotężniejszą potęgę uwczesnej Europy, ten wielki sukces jasno ukazuje wyższość Katolicyzmu nad protestantami. Jeżeli protestanci pochodzą od Boga, jego kościoła, to czemu są gorsi od Katolików ? 90 % Wszystkich wynalazków światowych zostało wynalezione przez Katolików ( z wyjątkami Prawosławia ale Prawosławie to schizmatycy którzy błądzą, są katolikami ale odrzucili swoją katolicką naturę, dlatego tylko nawrucenie na katolicyzm może ich uratować ) Polacy podczas Kampani wrześniowej stawili opór protestanckiej III Rzeszy gdzie złojii przeważające siły lepiej uzborjonych Niemców, a także bronili się zaciekle pod Westerplatte przed najpotężniejszym Statkiem 20 wieku i jego oddziałą w porcie w Gdyni. Polska za czasów KONTREFORMACJI była potęgą, reformacja zniszczyła nasz kraj, tak samo jak mówił Piotr Skarga, najwiękrzy Polski Patriota. Czy nikt nie pamięta że protestanci " Bracia Polscy " zdradzili Polske podczas potopu ? To dzięki zaangażowaniu w wojne katolickich Polaków stających na straży sprawiedliwości i prawdy katolicyzmu, II wojna światowa została wygrana przez aljantów. Nigdy by się im nie udało gdyby nie wojsko Polskie. Katolicka Francja za Napoleona pokonała w Bitwach wszystkie kraje, Protestanckie Prusy np. które swoją drogą są najgorszymi żołnierzami na świecie, zawsze Polacy nawet za II wojny pomimo ich lepszego sprzętu ich pokonywali na polu Bitwy. Wystarczy spojżeć na rozwój, kraje protestanckie są biedne i zislamizowane, oraz lewicowe, katolickie się rozwijają, bo są domeną kapitalizmu. Papieże wykleli socjalizm co było jest i będzie gwarantem pokoju w Europie. W 1572 w noc świętego Barłomieja , Katolicy pokonali tysiące kalwinistów, to jasny przykład geniuszu wojskowego Katolickich państw. Natomiast Prusy np. swoim "dryllem" wojskowym demoralizowali wlasnych żołnierzy, dlatego protestanci zawsze przegrywali, przykładem złego Pruskiego Protestanckiego szkolenia jest hołd Pruski. Dochodzimy do następnego faktu obalajacego argumenty przeciwko kościołowi katolickiemu : '2. Protestatyzm dzielem grzechu ' Całe zło tego świata nie jest spowodowane przez katolików którzy stoją na straży prawdy i chrześcijaństwa, gdzie jak wcześniej udowodniłem, zbudowali naszą cywilizację, ale przyczyną zła na świecie jest pROTESTATYZM. Jeżeli katolicyzm jest doskonały, a protestatyzm jest jego zaprzeczeniem, to protestatyzm jest spaczeniem wszystkiego co jest dobre. Cała II wojna światowa jest dziełem protestantów, to oni zaatakowali Europe potajemnie i chieli zniszczyć świat i żydów. To KATOLICKIE kraje stawiły jej opór i ją pokonały, Polacy, Francuzi, Duńczycy, Hiszpanie, natomiast inni protestanci walczący po naszej stronie nic nie zrobili , Rosjanie się nie liczą bo byli gorsi od Niemców . Amerykanie nic nie zrobili przez więkrzość wojny. 70-80 % inicjatywy podczas wojny była katolicka. Adolf Hitler, synonizm zła, był protestantem który nienawidził żydów, antysemityzm to demona Protestancka. UWAGA: Marcin Luter publicznie wypowiadał się antysemicko do żydów. Innym przykładem jasno ukazującym zwodniczość protestatyzmu jest to że to oni zabili indian w Ameryce. W całej Ameryce Łacińskiej , Południowej i Północnej było niegdyś mijony Indian , od czasu przybycia Protestantów są już tylko w rezerwatach i przeprawdza się na nim eksperymenty. '3. Prawda ogłoszona przez Marje ' Maria w Fatimie powiedziała że Rosja się nawróci, warto zaóważyć że Marja popiera Katolicyzm a nie protestantyzm. Ona jest przecież matką Jezusa , skoro popiera katolicyzm to znaczy że wie co dobre, jest ona w niebie i w razie wątpliwości może się Boga lub Jezusa o zapytać o wszystko jeżeli ma wątpliwości który kościół jest prawdziwy. Marja jest nieomylna ponieważ przepowiedziała zamach na najwiękrzego chrześcijanina współczesnych czasów - Polskiego Papieża Jana Pawła II. A więc skoro Marja popiera katolicyzm i jest nieomylna, to Katolicyzm jest prawdą. To prowadzi nas do następnego faktu, tego dlaczego katolicyzm jest prawdą a protestatyzm pochodzi od szatana. '4. Nieomylność Katolickiego Papieża ' W przeciwieństwie do Prawosławnych Papieży, katoliccy są nieomylni bo oddają cześć nie tylko Bogu , Jezusowi ale też Maryji która przewidziala zamach na Jana Pawła II , udowadniając że jest nieomylna. Dzięki łasce Maryji każdy Katolik Papież jest nieomylny, twierdzenie że Papieże nie są zastępcami Chrystusa to KŁAMSTWO sprzeczne z logiką. Mam nadzieje że jasno wykazalem że katolicyzm ma rację. Katolicyzm wraz z Watykanem to siedziba szatańskiego ducha i Bóg przeznaczył tę siedzibę wraz z całym Rzymem na zniszczenie, i na własne oczy biedny okłamany człowieku to zobaczysz, szkoda mi protestantów bo w swym zaślepieniu w obecnym czasie dołączają do katolickiego zbrodniczego kościoła. Za dokonane zbrodnie i kłamstwa katolicka siedziba będzie zniszczona, nie rób sobie biedaku złudzeń, zobaczysz to na własne oczy, i wówczas zrozumiesz że ktoś ci przekazał prawdę od Boga na ten temat. Myślisz że jak twoja kłamliwa sekta przewyższa liczebnością protestanckie wyznania to ma rację? Wystarczy katolickie fałszywe nauki skonfrontować z Biblią, i całe to katolickie kłamstwo wychodzi na jaw. Czy wiesz co ap. Paweł powiedział na temat religijnych katolickich kłamstw niezgodnych z głoszoną przez niego Bożą Ewangelią? Przeczytaj sobie Galatów 1. 6 - 9. Cytuję:6. Dziwię się, że tak prędko dajecie się odwieść od tego, który was powołał w łasce Chrystusowej do innej ewangelii, 7. chociaż innej nie ma; są tylko pewni ludzie, którzy was niepokoją i chcą przekręcić ewangelię Chrystusową. 8. Ale choćbyśmy nawet my albo anioł z nieba zwiastował wam ewangelię odmienną od tej, którą myśmy wam zwiastowali, niech będzie przeklęty! 9. Jak powiedzieliśmy przedtem, tak i teraz znowu mówię: Jeśli wam ktoś zwiastuje ewangelię odmienną od tej, którą przyjęliście, niech będzie przeklęty! katolicki kościół z powodu fałszywych nauk niezgodnych z Biblią i z powodu zbrodni ludobójstwa na światową skalę przez wszystkie stulecia aż do dziś, jest przez Boga przeklety, i kazdy człowiek co tym kłamliwym naukom wierzy. Czy wyraziłem się jasno? Jego grzechy coraz bardzie sięgają nieba więc w końcu będzie zniszczony, a miliony katolików trafią do piekła, bo nie wierzą i nie stosują nauk zawartych w Biblii, czyli Piśmie Świętym.